Internado Odaiba
by ImaginationMai
Summary: ¿Te imaginas si todos tus personajes favoritos de TODAS las temporadas de digimon se conocieran? Y peor aún tuvieran que estar juntos en un Internado. Veamos que sucede si metemos a varios chicos y chicas de diferentes edades en una escuela. Amores, amistades, peleas, problemas, estrés, diversión y demás. Descubre todo lo que pasa en el Internado Odaiba.
1. Llegando al nuevo hogar

**Hola! Al fin me decidí a publicar este fic. Decidí cancelar eso de una fecha fija para subir los capítulos porque lo que menos quiero es que estén esperando todos los lunes y no suba nada. Aparte de que no me gustaría presionarme a escribir y no complacerlos con los capis, en fin.**

**¡Disfruten! ^-^**

* * *

-¡Mamá!- replicaba un chico castaño de ojos chocolates.

- Con eso de "entré a una nueva escuela" no pensé que fuera un Internado- le contesto su madre.

- No es mi culpa que no le prestes atención a tu hijo- murmuro entre dientes y sólo recibió un zape de parte de la mayor.

- Tus calificaciones no hacen más que bajar y las llamadas de la escuela por tu mal comportamiento son las que aumentan. No creo que sea mejor si es un Internado en el que no me puedo cerciorar de que hiciste la tarea.

- ¡De Shinya igual y puede hacer lo que quiera!- se defendió el castaño.

-Shinya no se comporta tan mal como tu

-Pero-

- ¡Ya cállate que no tengo más remedio! - suspiro resignada- Irás al internado.

* * *

-Tai, Tai- una chica castaña de ojos de mismo color sacudía a un chico mayor con el cabello alborotado y todavía acostado en su cama murmurando cosas entre sueños.

Se separó de el resignada y se le ocurrió sólo una cosa que despertaría a su hermano. Fingir ser su madre.

-¡Taichi Kamiya!- grito ella imitando otra voz- ¡Si no te levantas en este justo instante te juro que voy a!

-¡Ya voy!- grito el levantándose de golpe.

- Al fin- dijo ella aliviada- Se nos va a a hacer tarde y nos van a dejar por tu culpa.

- No nos van a dejar Kari, no pueden irse sin dos alumnos estrellas- presumió Tai mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa.

- Claro, querrás decir alumna estrella.- musito ella.

- Eso dolió- se dijo el castaño a sí mismo ya que su hermana ya había salido por la puerta.

* * *

- ¿Ya tienes todo, Kouji?- pregunto su padre.

- Si ya esta- le respondió el pelinegro cargando la maleta que acababa de cerrar.

- Se que es algo difícil el cambio pero es lo mejor para ti

-¿Kouichi también va?*- pregunto el chico ignorando rotundamente a su padre.

- Creo que si.

El oji-azul no volvió a hablar hasta que se subió a el taxi que lo llevaría a su nueva escuela...y casa.

- Adiós Kouji, te vamos a extrañar- dijo su padre aunque no pareciera expresar emoción alguna.

- Cuídate- dijo una mujer que usaba gafas y tenía el cabello corto, Satomi, su madrastra.

- Mph. Adiós- dijo el antes de cerrar la puerta del auto.

El camino era tan largo que estaba empezando a quedarse dormido hasta que sintió que el auto había frenado repentinamente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que se encontraba en en frente de una casa que conocía muy bien.

En los escalones de la casa estaban su madre y su gemelo, este último le dio un abrazo rápido a la mujer, se acercó al auto y abrió la puerta.

- Hola Kouichi.

-¡Kouji! Pensé que te vería hasta allá

- Yo igual pero al parecer papá le dijo al chofer que también pasáramos por ti. -río un poco por la cara de sorpresa de su hermano- ¿Puedo despedirme de mamá?

El se apartó para que el bajara y se despidiera de su madre. Después ambos subieron al coche y este arranco, ellos se quedaron viendo a su madre hasta que la distancias ya no lo permitió.

-¿Con qué un Internado?- le dijo Kouichi alzando las cejas.

- Al parecer- le respondió Kouji de la misma forma.

Después ambos se echaron a reír.

* * *

-¡TK!- gritaba un chico rubio desde el marco de la puerta de entrada.

-¡Ya voy! ¿¡Sabes donde deje mi libreta y mi libro?!- grito otro rubio más chico desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quieres decir las que me dijiste que cuidara mientras ibas por no se que a tu cuarto?

-¡Maaaaaaat!- grito el saliendo de su cuarto.- Me hubieras dicho que los tenías y ya estaríamos camino allá.

- Cálmate- pidió su hermano arrastrando ambas maletas escaleras abajo. - Aunque pude haber ido directamente hacia allá en vez de venir por ti- murmuro y recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Fingió dolor y ambos hermanos se rieron.

* * *

Abajo estaba el auto negro que los llevaría.

-Ken, que alegría que hayas entrado a una escuela de tan alto nivel académico- decía una mujer radiante de energía.

- Sí, el auto llegara pronto

- Y tu hermano fue prefecto ahí - la mujer se limpió unas lágrimas que no podían diferenciarse de alegría o tristeza.

- Mph. Ya me voy.

- Adiós, cuídate mucho, Ken- exclamo la mujer.

* * *

- Te llamabas Tommy ¿cierto? - pregunto el chofer.

- Si- murmuro el pequeño castaño sólo porque no lo podía ver asentir.

-¿Qué te sucede Tommy?

- Y-yo no quería venir

- Tu mamá me dijo que tu le habías pedido venir

- Mis padres últimamente tienen mucho trabajo entonces...pues no quería ser una carga- dijo el menor bajando la cabeza.

- Mmm...entiendo- murmuro el chofer.- No te preocupes seguro que el bien que has hecho se te va a regresar

* * *

- Ya me voy, mamá, papá- exclamo un chico de ojos y cabello azules.

- Cuídate mucho Henry- dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo.

- Nos vemos luego, Suzie- dijo el chico arrodillándose a la altura de un niña pequeña de cabello castaño.

- Adiós Onii-chan - dijo la niñita alegremente.

* * *

-¿Así que este año serás prefecto?- pregunto un hombre castaño a un chico de menor edad igual castaño.

- Mph- respondió el simplemente.

-¿Estudiarás ahí mientras trabajas?

- Sí, son clases especiales para todos los que estén en el mismo caso

- Y decías que odiabas tu escuela, Marcus

- Es para alivianar el ambiente de los novatos. Solamente, sigo odiando esa escuela.

-Aja- respondió sarcásticamente su padre.

* * *

**Ese sería el capitulo introductorio ^-^ **

**Si se dan cuenta no narre de las perspectivas de muchos personajes, todavía no he visto muchos capítulos de Tamers o Data Squad y no estoy familiarizada con ellos y mucho menos con Xross Wars/fusion aunque lo pasen en Cartoon Network XD Pero Ya veré la forma de mas o menos conocer sus personalidades**

**ACLARACION:**

***En mi historia Tomoko y Kousei si están separados sólo que Kouji y Kouichi si mantuvieron contacto **

**Dejen review y nos vemos pronto ^-^**


	2. Primer día Mucha gente nueva

**Lamento la demora pero con el inicio de clases y mis aún más locos profesores no tuve mucho tiempo. **

**Disfruten del capitulo!**

* * *

Era un conjunto de dormitorios, varios de chicas y varios de chicos, con al menos cinco pisos cada uno iban desde primer año para arriba y seguía en los demás edificios. En la primera planta de cada edificio estaba la sala común donde había varios sillones, mesas, sillas, televisión ( sólo una) y algunas máquinas de botanas y refrescos.

En el centro la enorme plaza en donde se ondeaba una bandera roja con un Sol en amarillo.

En frente de los edificios de dormitorios estaban varios edificios que hacían de salones de clases, el más grande y de en medio era la biblioteca y el último eran salones con computadoras y en donde también se impartían las clases de artes.

Uno por uno los carros llegaban y entregaban alumnos de diferentes edades desde el primer año de primaria hasta el último de secundaria.

La plaza central en donde ondeaba la bandera estaba repleta de chicos y chicas hablando animadamente y preguntando por sus dormitorios.

"Atención"

Todos dejaron de hablar para tratar de encontrar la fuente de la voz.

"A todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso"

La voz salía de unos megáfonos distribuidos por todos los edificios.

"Hay varios edificios, diferenciados por chicos y chicas. Cada uno diríjase a su respectivo edificio, si ven que esta muy llenó vayan al siguiente y así consecutivamente. En la entrada les dirán en que habitación de que edificio deben de estar, la mayoría de sus maletas ya están allí."

Todos esperaron unos segundos para comprobar que era todo y siguieron hablando y algunos ya se dirigían a los edificios que les correspondían.

* * *

-"Odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio mi vida"- se repetía Marcus mientras llevaba a unos niños de primer año de primaria hacia su edificio.

- ¡Eh, Marcus!- llama una chica de corto cabello castaño- ¿Tienes problemas?- dijo sarcástica.

- No molestes Yoshino- gruño el castaño.

- Yoshi- corrigió sin molestarse- Y si crees que tienes problemas deberías ver a Thomas- señalo a un chico rubio que estaba parado en medio de la multitud tratando de que los niños se calmaran y escucharan la distribución de los cuartos.

Marcus al fin se relajó y río al ver así amigo.

* * *

-¡Los cuartos serán elegidos al azar! ¡Sólo algunos tendrán que compartir cuartos con alguien de otros cursos!- gritaba un prefecto.

-Kouji Minamoto- le dijo uno de los prefectos.

- Y Kouichi Kimura- completó su gemelo.

-¿Son gemelos?- exclamo el prefecto separando su vista de los papeles que traía. Ambos lo miraron con cara de "¿no se nota?" - En fin, habitación 25, edificio A

Ambos recogieron las hojas que les tendían (el reglamento, horario de clases, etc) asintieron y se fueron.

-¿Porqué todo mundo pregunta si es más que obvio?- le dijo Kouji a Kouichi recordando que el chofer del auto les había dicho lo mismo.

- No te preocupes Kouji, sólo es por los apellidos que están algo confundidos- le respondió su hermano dándole una sonrisa tranquilizante.

- Cierto- atino a decir el.

- Oigan, ¿saben donde está el edificio A?- pregunto un chico castaño que iba mirando su hoja confundido.

- Vamos para allá, ¿nos acompañas?- dijo Kouichi cortésmente.

- De lujo gracias- respondió el chico tomando su maleta y arrastrándola mientras los seguía- Wow, ¿gemelos?

Kouji bufo y su hermano se río un poco.

- Si- le dijo todavía riendo- Kouichi Kimura- le tendió su mano al castaño.

- Takuya Kanbara- le dijo mientras la tomaba.

- Kouji Minamoto- dijo el desde atrás.

-¿Porqué sus apellidos son diferentes?- pregunto confundido.

- Nuestros padres están separados- respondió Kouji dando un suspiro largo.

- Oh, lo siento- murmuro Takuya apenado.

Siguieron el camino en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio.

- Gracias por ayudarme. Nos vemos luego, Kouji, Kouichi.- y se marchó.

- Bueno, tendremos una habitación para nosotros dos- dijo Kouji comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

- Sólo espero que no este tan iluminada/oscura- dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¿No quieres un poco de luz/sombra?- volvieron a decir juntos.

- Deja de hacer eso- dijo Kouji

- Tu lo estas hacieno- dijo Kouichi.

- A veces es extraño tener un gemelo tan parecido y opuesto a la vez- soltaron de nuevo juntos.

Ambos alzaron una ceja y se echaron a reír.

* * *

- Angie, ¿vas a avanzar?- dijo una chica rubia que arrastraba una maleta morada.

Otra chica castaña estaba atrás de ella con su celular en alto y tomando una foto de ella con el fondo de la bandera de la escuela.

-¡Zoe! ¿¡Qué haces?! ¡Espérame!- tomo una maleta rosa que había a su lado y corrió tras la otra chica.

- Quiero descansar, no te distraigas tanto- pidió la rubia.

- Yo no me distraigo. Oh, espera. ¡Mikey!- Angie de nuevo salió corriendo en dirección a un chico castaño que iba caminando en dirección opuesta a ellas.

-¿Eh? ¿Angie?- el castaño volteó y pronto se vio envuelto en el abrazo de su amiga.

-¡Aaaakaaaariii!- replico Zoe ahora cargando también la maleta de Angie.

- Por cierto ella es Zoe- menciono la chica a su amigo que ya había soltado.

- Taiki Kudo- saludo el castaño.

- Zoe Ayamoto- dijo ella.

- Yo creo que me voy tengo que ganarle la cama buena a quien quiera que sea mi compañero. ¡Adiós chicas!- grito echándose a correr hacia uno de los edificios.

Angie tomo su maleta y la arrastro junto a Zoe, al fin, dirigiéndose a su destino.

- ¿Es tu novio?- pregunto Zoe.

-¡N-No!- grito Angie ruborizada.

* * *

-¿Que habitación tienes, enano?- dijo Matt.

- Deja de decirme enano. Es más, creo que pronto seré más alto que tu

Matt soltó una sonora carcajada- Ni soñando

- En fin, tengo la 40 en el edificio A.- murmuro TK con una gotita en su frente.

- Yo la 17 en el edificio B- dijo Matt.

- Entonces supongo que nos vemos en la cena- Matt asintió y se fue al igual que Matt.

Cuando Matt llego a su habitación vio que había otras maletas ahí pero no había nadie aún...o eso creía.

Cuando paso a tenderse en la cama que estaba vacía oyó un sonoro ronquido.

Se levantó inmediatamente y vio que entre todas las cobijas de la otra cama, en el espacio que quedaba entre la pared y la cama estaba su amigo acurrucado.

-¡Taichi!

-¿Que quieres, Yamato?- dijo el todavía adormilado.

.

.

.

-¡Matt!- grito el castaño poniéndose de pie y abrazando al rubio repentinamente.

Matt río y le devolvió el abrazo.

- Idiota, acabamos de llegar y tu dormido- le reprendió cuando se separaron.

- Es culpa de Kari no me dejo dormir antes de venir ni en el carro- se quejó Tai haciendo pucheros.

* * *

Una chica pelirroja y de ojos del mismo color entraba a su habitación al parecer cansada del viaje.

Inmediatamente se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Oh, no puede ser!- se oyó un grito desde la puerta.

-¡Sora!- grito una chica con cabello rosado (antes castaño) corriendo a abrazarla- Me dijeron que mi compañera se apellidaba Takenouchi pero pensé que sólo era una coincidencia.

- Vamos, Mimi no es como si fuera hace una eternidad que no nos viéramos- le contesto la pelirroja devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Estuve un año en Norteamérica. ¡Un año!

- Lo se. Te extrañe

Mimi se separó de ella con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo igual

- ¿Quien de ustedes es mi compañera?- una chica de cabello castaño y ojos violetas estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación.

- Ninguna de las dos, lo siento. Esta llena esta habitación- dijo Mimi separándose de Sora.

- Me dijeron que esta sería mi habitación- dijo la chica sin comprender- Ah, ya recuerdo me dijeron también que este año habría sobre cupo y que tendría que compartir habitación con dos chicas en vez de una.

Mimi y Sora estaban heladas.

- Nene Amano, por cierto

* * *

Cuando Takuya llego a su habitación noto que ya había alguien en adentro.

Un chico de cabellos rojizos-castaños estaba comiendo de una caja de pizza que yacía en el suelo mientras que el estaba sentado a un lado.

- Etto...- una gotita corrió por su nuca.

-¿Tu eres mi compañero?- dijo el chico sin mirarlo ya que estaba muy concentrado en su comida.

- Al parecer. Takuya Kanbara- dijo el castaño pasando a la habitación.

-Daisuke Motomiya, dime Davis- dijo el al fin viéndolo.- Por cierto, ¿quieres?

- Creí que nunca lo dirías- Takuya aventó sus cosas a la cama vacía y se sentó junto a Davis a comer el resto de la pizza.

-¿Juegas fútbol?- le dijo Davis al ver el balón que había arrojado Takuya a la cama.

- Obviamente, el mejor de Shibuya- presumió Takuya sin dejar de comer.

- Eso lo probaremos- le dijo Davis.

- ¿También juegas?

- Claro, el mejor de mi equipo.- alardeo el.

- Estamos en el campeonato Juniors- exclamo dejando su pizza.

- Nosotros igual- le respondió Davis de la misma forma.

- Jugamos en la final contra el equipo campeón- lo enfrento Takuya.

- Kanbara- gruño Davis.

- Motomiya- le dijo de la misma forma Takuya.

Se dieron cuenta que sólo quedaba una rebanada de pizza.

-¡Es mía!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-¿¡C-como que tendré que compartir habitación con Thomas y Marcus?!- exclamo la castaña incrédula.

- Por lo que se los señores Northstein y Daimon son amigos suyos.

- Si pero no tanto como para vivir con ellos.

- Señorita Fujieda ¿O querrá compartir habitación con una "novata"?

- No señor- se negó

- Pues así será se le asignará otra habitación si es posible, este año tenemos sobre cupo pero no será la única que compartirá habitación, no se preocupe.

- Esta bien- se rindió ella.

- Hágame saber si algo le molesta de ambos chicos- le dijo el director.

- "Déjeme ver...Ah, ya se. Son CHICOS."- pensó todo los ojos y se fue.

* * *

-¿Hola?- Kari entro a su habitación esperando ver a alguien.

- ¡Hola!- saludo animadamente una chica castaña.

- Soy Kari Kamiya- saludo ella sonriendo.

- Juri Katou- dijo la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto Kamiya viendo que guardaba apresuradamente algo en una pequeña caja.

- Nada, nada- dijo ella cerrando la caja y guardándola bajo la cama.

- Jaja, Okay

* * *

El sol ya se había ocultado y la plaza central ya no estaba llena como horas antes.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaba en sus dormitorios, o en las salas comunes de sus respectivos edificios.

Pronto se acercaba la hora de la cena y ya varios se preparaban o incluso ya estaban de camino al comedor.

Un edificio grande con montones de mesas (aunque había más afuera) estaba ya a la mitad de su capacidad para esa hora.

Una larga fila de chicos y chicas se arremolinaba para poder pasar y tomar algo para comer, algunos otros sólo estaban sentados y platicando tranquilamente.

Davis llego y se sentó junto a Takuya, ambos estaban comiendo pero no se dirigían la palabra, Kouji y Kouichi que estaban delante de ellos los miraban extrañados.

-Exactamente, ¿que sucede aquí?- dijo Kouichi.

- Se comió mi pizza- dijo Davis.

- Tu me dijiste que comiera y lo hice- le respondió Takuya.

- Pero te venceré en el fútbol- alardeo.

- Claro que no. Ya te dije que soy el mejor jugador.

- Ni siquiera tienes equipo- le recordó Motomiya.

- ¿Juegan fútbol?- pregunto Takuya a los gemelos.

- Sólo un poco- respondió Kouichi.

- Menos que el, yo sólo kendo- dijo Kouji.

- Ja- exclamo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y tu equipo?- pregunto Takuya.

- Seguramente Tai, jugara conmigo.

-¿Taichi Kamiya? ¿La estrella del equipo de Odaiba?- pregunto el castaño incrédulo.

- ¡Seguro! Estas viendo a su sucesor.

Takuya lo miro fijamente.

- No, no podría ser su sucesor - hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no reír al ver como Davis que estaba tomando un largo sorbo de su bebida ahora se estaba atragantando con ella. Le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda hasta que se recupero.

- Hola Davis- saludo Kari sentándose a su lado.

- H-Hola Kari- devolvió con un sonrojo notable.

Takuya y los gemelos hicieron un esfuerzo por no estallar de risa, ese Davis era muy diferente al de hace 5 segundos.

- Creí haberte visto cuando apenas nos registrábamos pero no pensé que en realidad fueras tu- le dijo la castaño con una sonrisa.

- Ejem- llamo Takuya, tanto para interrumpir su momento y que no los ignoraran.

- Ah, cierto- exclamo algo molesto.- El es Takuya, mi compañero de cuarto.- el le sonrió ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Davis- Kouji y Kouichi-señalo a cada uno para que la chica los identificara.

- Un gusto- dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Y el partido?- recordó Takuya.

- ¿Eh? ¿Jugarán fútbol?- pregunto Kari llevándose una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

- Si, sólo es para demostrarle a Takuya quien es el mejor jugador de Odaiba.- le respondió Davis en tono orgulloso.

- Le diré a Tai, tal vez quiera unirse.- menciono la chica.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada de "te lo dije" a Takuya.

- Que bueno que te encuentro pensé que no te hallaría entre tanta gente.- menciono su hermano a su espalda.

- Bueno aquí estoy

-¡Kari! Que coincidencia.- menciono un chico rubio a lado de su hermano.

- ¡TK! Hace tanto que no nos vemos- la castaña se levantó y abrazo al rubio con la mirada de Davis taladrándolos por detrás.

Takuya, Kouji y Kouichi se miraron entre si.

-¿Alguien más no entiende nada de lo que sucede aquí?- dijo Kouji.

Su hermano y Takuya levantaron la mano.

* * *

- Oh por Dios, ¿ese es Ken Ichijouji?- dijo una pelimorada de lentes.-¡Rika! ¡Mira allá! ¡Dime que no me engañan mis ojos!

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien demonios es Ken Ichijouji- le dijo la pelirroja a su lado.- Ni quiero saberlo- murmuro sin despegar los ojos de su plato de comida.

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?- grito su compañera exaltada. -¿¡Qué no me dijiste que una vez fuiste a una olimpiada de conocimiento* o algo así?!

- Si, si fui. Yolei, ¿dejarías de gritar?- le respondió con fastidio.

- Ken estaba en la misma habitación que tu y no lo notaste- protesto la pelimorada bajando la voz.

- Era mi competencia, y la verdad nunca me interesa contra quien compita.

- Oh, eres tan fría Rika- le dijo Yolei haciendo pucheros.

-¡Ken! Kya~

- Creo que eso contesta a tu pregunta

El chico pelimorado era rodeado de chicas que llegaban una tras otra hasta terminar formando un círculo alrededor de el.

Ken les hablaba con algo de paciencia y a donde quiera que se movía era seguido por todas.

- Deberías de ir también tu- sugirió Rika.

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamo sonrojada- N-No podría simplemente acercarme así a alguien tan lindo e inteligente como Ken

* * *

El peliazul veía fijamente al castaño mientras este estaba sumergido en un juego de video en su Nintendo.

- Lo siento Keenan, ¿quieres jugar?- pregunto el castaño pausando su partida.

El peliazul apartó la vista algo avergonzado.

- No se usar eso- murmuro.

- No te preocupes- exclamo alegremente- Te enseñare, no es tan difícil.

- No es necesario no quiero jugar, Tommy- le dijo el peliazul volviendo a comer.

- Vamos Keenan, compartiremos habitación un año. Por lo menos no me ignores.- le dijo Tommy haciendo pucheros.

- Jamás aprendí a usar eso,¿bien?- le respondió el peliazul molesto.- Es por eso que no quiero jugar.

Tommy le brindo una gran sonrisa- No te preocupes, yo te enseñare.

_**"En ese primer día ya se habían forjado amistades, rivalidades y amores. A la vuelta de la esquina están todas las aventuras que se van a desatar."**_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ^-^ **

**Les juro que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no hacer esto un yaoi masivo **

**Espero que no me salgan muy OCC pero estoy tratando de ver varios capítulos de los digimons que todavía no conozco para solucionarlo ^-^ **

**Ahora los reviews!**

**zebra: Gracias :D Pensé que sería una idea algo gastada pero que bien que te pareciera original, de echo la iba a ser sólo de Frontier pero pensé que sería mucho más interesante juntar a toooodos ^-^ Son muchos personajes y a veces me pierdo porque conozco más a unos que a otros pero tratare de incluir a todos :D espero que te haya gustado el CAP.**

**Mitzuki-Kazami: Gracias *-* Jejeje tal vez sea porque no resisto la idea de publicar todo lo que escribo XD Serán muchas de las parejas originales pero también mis propios ships *risa estilo Kira***

**mimimatt26: ¿En serio? Pensé que era muy mala con la comedia XD que bueno que te guste la historia y aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado ^-^**

**tessa: Que bien que te gustara :D Como dije arriba serán muchas parejas *-* (hasta podría considerarse harem XD) y locuras si serán demasiadas, estos chicos son tan impredecibles XD espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura! :)**

**Luci-sella: Estas igual que yo entonces XD intentó recordar las personalidades de todos por los pocos capítulos que vi de algunas temporadas y de fusion son totalmente unos desconocidos pues jamás he podido ver más que los primeros dos (Odio el SKY que me cancelo el CN -.-) en fin que bien que te gustara hasta el proximo capi! **


	3. Mañana veremos

** Esta vez si la actualice cuando prometo ^-^**

* * *

- Dios...dime que me veo igual que tu- exclamo Kouji acompañado de un bostezo.

El todavía estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarse mientras que su hermano mayor ya estaba sentado en la cama casi no se notaba que se acabara de levantar.

- Casi- le contesto el otro riendo.

Kouji al fin reunió toda su fuerzas de voluntad y se levanto, Kouichi no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Que?

- Creo que perdiste tu liga entre las cobijas

El menor de los gemelos se sonrojo y se apresuró a sujetarse el cabello con una mano mientras con la otra revolvía sus cobijas.

- Kouji~ llamo su hermano.

- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó sin dejar de buscar.

- ¿Te puedo hacer trenzas?- preguntó sin poder contener una carcajada.

- Eres tan cruel Kouichi Kimura- murmuro Kouji mientras se amarraba el cabello de una vez.

- Tenía que decirlo aunque sea una vez- le contesto secándose las lagrimas que se le habían escapado por tanto reír.

* * *

- Taichi...- el rubio estaba sentado en su cama mientras miraba a su amigo que iba de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar su camiseta.

- ¡Listo!- dijo él contento. -¿Nos vamos? Me estoy muriendo de hambre y es por tu culpa- acusó el castaño

- ¿Mi culpa?- ironizó Matt.

- ¿Quien dijo que no me podía poner la misma ropa que ayer?

- ¿Quién parecía muerto aunque sean las nueve de la mañana?

- Es muy temprano, si me despertaras a esa hora todos los días esto va a ser muy difícil Yamato.

- No lo haré- dijo el, a Tai le brillaron los ojos- Tenemos clases a las ocho- se apresuró a contestar.

- Maaaaaatt- reclamó el castaño.

- Deberás que no has cambiado nada- murmuro el rubio sonriendo un poco.

* * *

- Okay fijemos reglas- dijo Takuya sonriendo.

- Déjame pensar...- le contesto Davis- Si alguno no consigue a su equipo para hoy en la noche se considerará la victoria para el otro.

- Esta bien, sin limites de edades y las reglas de un partido normal y que dure lo mismo que un partido normal

- Puedo vencerte en menos tiempo- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Entonces que sea media hora- dijo Takuya.- Quedarías muy humillado si fueran los 90 minutos

- Hecho, prepárate para la derrota Kanbara- acepto Davis.

- Con que no me metan a mi esta bien- murmuro Kouji.

- Tu dijiste que jugarías en mi equipo...¿o fue Kouichi? - dijo Takuya confundido.

- Fui yo- le respondió el gemelo mayor con una mezcla de risa y enojo.

- ¿Y cuándo es el partido?- preguntó Tai que había llegado a sentarse junto a Davis.

- Mañana- dijo Takuya antes de que el otro chico formulará una respuesta.

- Quieres apresurar tu derrota, ¿eh, Kanbara?

- No presumirás por mucho tiemp Motomiya.

* * *

-¡Ahora si!- gritó Mimi a una de las secretarias.- Necesitamos ver al director para arreglar el problema de las habitaciones

- No se preocupen, yo me encargo de eso- les sonrío la chica pelimorada que empezó a teclear en su computadora. - Veré si se pueden hacer algunos cambios, se los comunicaremos mas tarde, ¿está bien?

Las tres salieron del edificio algo confundidas, ¿se resolvería? ¿En serio seria así de fácil? ¿Que harían por el resto del día?

- ¿Vamos por un helado?- preguntó Sora tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

- ¡Si!- contestaron las otras dos con los ojos brillando.

* * *

- Angie- gruño la rubio claramente molesta. -¡Ni creas que yo te ayudare a recoger!

La castaña miro hacia el resto de la habitación: botellas de refresco, bolsas de papas, cobijas y almohadas por allí y por allá.

- Vamos, Zoe no seas tan mala conmigo- le imploro haciendo pucheros.

- Fue tu idea, ahora limpia

- Ah~

Mientras que la rubia ordenaba su cama y la de su amiga, la otra estaba recogiendo a regañadientes todo lo que había esparcido por el suelo.

- ¿Podemos ir a comer al menos?- preguntó haciendo pucheros.

Zoe estaba a punto de negar pero su estómago la traiciono.

- ¡A comer se ha dicho!- contestó Angie arrastrándola fuera de su cuarto.

- No te salvaras de limpiar, ¿sabes?

- Ash~

* * *

Tanto Takuya como Davis iban corriendo por toda la escuela con la misma rutina: preguntar su nombre, hacer una pequeña platica y si salía a resplandor en más mínimo tema de fútbol sumarlos a su equipo para el partido de mañana.

- ¿Y bien...?- preguntó Davis tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Conseguí mi equipo...en menos de una hora...Supera eso...Daisuke- le reto el castaño igual recuperándose.

- Yo igual, pero en menos tiempo. - presumió con una sonrisa.

- No te creo. Pero ese "triunfo" no sirve. Todo se decidirá mañana.- le dijo tendiéndole una mano.

- Te lo advertí, yo ganare- le respondió Davis tomando su mano.

* * *

- Pensé que no eras nada social Jeremy - exclamo un chico castaño.

- Pues no mucho pero es que oí que Taiki estaría en el equipo contrario así que me apunte- exclamo el otro castaño sonriendo.

- Tu "eterno enemigo "- se burlo.

- Aunque se oiga estúpido así es, JP- le dijo Jeremy cruzándose de brazos.

- En fin no le veo el atractivo al fútbol- le contesto despreocupado.

- Con tal de vencerlo...

- ¿Y en que equipo quedaste?

* * *

Los trazos mal hechos de ambos chicos eran casi ilegibles, todos con tal de ganarle al otro a terminar su lista.

- Entonces, en el equipo de Davis estarán: Mikey Kudo, Joe Kido, Ryo Akiyama, Takato Matsuki, Marcus Daimon, Christopher Aonuma, Keenan Crier, Cody Hida, Kenta Kitawa y por supuesto que yo- anunció Tai leyendo los trazos de Davis.

- Y en el equipo de Takuya serán: Jeremy Tsurugi, Izzy Izumi, Kouichi Kimura, Henry Wong, Thomas Nornstein, Tommy Himi, Ken Ichijouji , Kouji Minamoto, TK Takaishi y yo- anunció Matt leyendo la hoja de Takuya.

-"Mañana se decidirá todo"- pensaban tanto Davis como Takuya con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

A la tarde las tres chicas recibieron un mensaje de uno de los prefectos para que se presentarán en la oficina del director.

Acudieron mientras platicaban animadamente, la verdad no había sido tan mal pasar todo un día juntas, se habían divertido y encontrado muchas cosas diferentes y parecidas entre ellas.

- Si, encontramos una habitación. - dijo la secretaria- ¿Quién será la que se mudara?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Sora y Mimi especialmente, se suponía que la segunda había pedido el cambio porque quería estar sola con su mejor amiga pero ahora...ya no le salían las palabras.

- Se supone que iba a ser yo- murmuro Nene con la mirada baja.

- Oh, muy bien no te preocupes te acompañare a recoger tus cosas y de ahí partiremos a tu nueva habitación.

Mientras las muchachas guiaban a la chica a su dormitorio iban en silencio cada quien metida en sus propios pensamientos.

- Le pediré a alguien que nos ayude con las maletas y listo- dijo la secretaria con una cordial sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación y dejaba a las tres solas.

- Nene...- llamo Mimi tímidamente- Se que yo pedí esto...

- No necesitas hacer esto- le dijo Sora cortando a su amiga.

- ¡Si! La verdad...fue divertido tenerte con nosotras. - admitió Mimi algo sonrojada.

- ¿E-En serio?- preguntó incrédula.

- ¡Si!- dijeron ambas- Por favor quédate.

Las risas se oyeron hasta la habitación.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Nene dejando de lado el momento dramático.

Las tres se asomaron por la puerta solo para encontrase a la chica riendo.

- Sabia que esto pasaría- dijo la pelimorada. - Siempre sucede.

- ¿Que cosa?- preguntó Mimi sin entender.

-¡Que se harían amigas!

Las tres se miraron confundidas.

- La verdad lo único que iba a hacer es colocar una cama aquí. - declaró la chica.

- ¿Okay?- murmuraron las tres entre confundidas y enojadas.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy ^-^ Jajajaja amo hacerle bulling a Kouji X3**

**Al final Mimi, Sora y Nene se quedaron igual XD**

**Ahora tengo que hacerles dos preguntas: **

**1 ¿Como quieren que termine el partido?**

**2 ¿Se vio muy mal lo de Matt y Tai? XD siento un es un poco Yaoi pero es que ¡Dios mío! Amo el yamachi jajajaja**


End file.
